Slurries typical of the paper and pulp industry are mostly water and typically contain between 1% and 10% pulp content by mass. Monitoring the flow rate and consistency of the slurry can lead to improved quality and efficiency of the paper production process. The paper and pulp industry is currently evaluating and adopting a variety consistency meters. These prior art consistency meters include shear force measurement devices, both blade type and rotating type, optical measurement devices, including reflection, transmission and peak methods, and nuclear, microwave, ultrasound, and pressure differencing.
In addition, electromagnetic flow meters are the most widely used flow meter technology in the paper and pulp industry. The ability of various flow metering technology to monitor slurry flow rate reliability and accurately is challenged by the corrosive and erosive properties of the slurry. The approach described herein can be implemented on a non-intrusive basis and is therefore well-suited to the harsh environment posed by the paper and pulp slurries.